You and Me
by Stormie Stories
Summary: Max is a ballroom dancer and Fang catches her practicing one night. What will he do? How will the rest of the flock react when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**I do realize that Max and Fang are out of Character and that's what I wanted them to be. **

_**Please don't bug me if I spelt something wrong or made a mistake! I don't respond well to people that criticize me on my spelling!**_

Max was dancing!

I couldn't believe it!

I went to check on her because I heard the sound of furniture being moved in her room. I leaned in her door way watching her move in ways I never imagined she could. The music switched from Latin to Swing. She switched dances as easily as as going from normal to super speed when she's flying.

I watched until the CD was done. I started to clap my hands and made her jump.

"Fang! What-what are you doing here? How long have you been there?" Max was nervous, I could tell.

"Since track one and I came to check on you. You okay? I hope I didn't scare you too much." I touched her arm and she seemed to like it.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Thanks for your concern but I'm really okay." We both sat on her bed.

"When'd you get into ballroom dancing anyway and could you teach me some? It looked fun." I muttered.

"Jeb showed me different magazines with things I might be interested in. Tomorrow you could come down to the studio and Melissa could show you some easy steps. I have a competition in two weeks so I had to practice. Can I show you something?" Max led me to her closet. Most of her clothes were in her dresser and bureau. She had ballroom posters plastered all along her entire closet walls. I asked her more questions then headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Melissa let me borrow some ballroom shoes. Max was my partner and was very helpful. I was taught turns, lifts, kicks and steps that went so fast sometimes my head spun, but Max helped me anyway she could. We did the samba, rumba, jive, quick step, fox trot waltz and tango.

"Well Fang, it seems you too have a natural grace for ballroom. Would you like to join our team? Josh quit yesterday and moved to New York and Max here needs a partner. You up for it?" Melissa stated just before Jeb showed up.

"Yeah sure!"

"Max, could you teach him outside of practice? That way he'll be ready for L.A. we might have to resize Josh's costume to fit but other than that, we'll kick ass this year!" Melissa was totally pumped.

"You found a replacement so fast? Who?" Jeb asked.

"Our very own Nikolas." Max replied.

"Really? That's nice of you Nik. Come on you two, I have to pick up Angel and Zephyr from day care, Monique from band and Kristian from P.T. I'll drop you off at home for a half hour."

We headed home where Jeb then dropped us off outside. We ran in and cleared a space in the living room to practice in. I don't think we ever heard the car doors slam shut or Nudge complaining she was hungry. Max was showing me how to move my abdomen without my legs or shoulders moving.

"What're you doing?!" someone called out from behind us.

We spun around and saw our half hour was up.

"Practicing, what does it look like motor-mouth? Fang, the quick step is really hard so we'll have to practice a lot more." Max ran from the room and disappeared from sight.

"What were you two doing?" Nudge asked again as everyone else filed in.

"Dancing. We really need to practice but I doubt Max'll want to now." I turned and left the room in search of Max.


	3. Chapter 3

I found her on the roof, crying her eyes out. I didn't say a word, just wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"They weren't supposed to find out! When you found out I was scared that you'd tell everyone else, and yet you didn't. Why?"

I looked at Max with concern. "Because I knew it was your secret to tell. Come on, let's practice some more. Don't worry; I gave them a talking to." I pulled her up and her face went from apprehensive to calm in a matter of seconds. We flew down to the back yard and walked in the back door to the living room. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Jeb were sitting on the couch.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Nudge jumped up when she saw us.

"Nudge, I just over reacted, it's okay!" Max replied.

"Can we watch you practice now?" Angel questioned.

Max nodded and I went to turn on the music again. "Which dance?" I asked.

"Number 3, the tango." I turned it on and we danced to Numb by Linkin Park. We then moved onto that waltz. The song we danced to was You and Me by Lifehouse. After the waltz we stopped and decided to take a break.


End file.
